


Fever

by platinumkarakara



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumkarakara/pseuds/platinumkarakara
Summary: 他总有一天要回去，总有一天要面对李硕珉——他的哥哥，以及夫胜宽，他哥哥的男朋友，面对着他们说：“我听见你们做爱了。”





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> 218宽 threesome三人行  
又是看不太出的嫂子文学 因为我没有重看过所以有错别字的话 对不起

  
  
崔韩率僵在玄关不敢进门。他屏住呼吸，轻轻地、轻轻地将手中提着的塑料袋放在地上，没有发出一点声响，他想，这是一个好兆头。然而接下来的事情又没有那么容易了——要绕过衣帽间进入客厅不是什么可以轻易做到的事情，而那狭窄的小房间里现在正传来肉体撞击的声音，还有他不想承认但是——很熟悉的夫胜宽的声音。  
  
要不要在这里转头出门？崔韩率的手指磨着手心里的钥匙，可是门已经关上了，而开锁的动静一定会让那两个人意识到他已经回来了，就算他假装没有听见李硕珉让他进去的指令而逃之夭夭，不代表这件事情就过去了。他总有一天要回去，总有一天要面对李硕珉——他的哥哥，以及夫胜宽，他哥哥的男朋友，面对着他们说：“我听见你们做爱了。”  
  
其实这也不是一天两天了，自从夫胜宽搬进来开始崔韩率就没少听过他压抑的呻吟声。这一个季度的时间里他在家里的生存空间被压缩到极限，不管到哪里都有可能撞见正在做爱的李硕珉和夫胜宽，他觉得自己的精神已经快到崩溃的边缘。他甚至怀疑这两个人就是故意要让他看见——可是这是为什么？不管他们两个怎么想，崔韩率自己不愿意，因而像被猫捉的老鼠一样东躲西藏。  
  
“韩率啊，”有人在叫他，崔韩率觉得自己头皮发麻，手心的钥匙被攥得更紧，尖锐的顶部已近快戳破他的手掌，“韩率啊。”  
  
那个声音歇了一口气：“韩率啊，进来吧。”  
  
崔韩率有点绝望地闭上眼睛，那是夫胜宽的声音，明显已经叫了很久，哑得不行，他名字的每一个字都带上了一点粗粝感。他伸手把钥匙放在桌上，手心一个三角的痕迹，开始泛红，会渐渐肿起来。  
  
崔韩率走到衣帽间，眼神乱飘。那里实在太小，他如果不去看夫胜宽凌乱的睡衣和发红的背部就得去看李硕珉松垮的衬衫和正操着夫胜宽的性器，而他两个都不想看，因而抬着头胡乱打量着挂着的衣服。夫胜宽抓着面前的衣架，仰着脖子，像是有人在拎着他的头发，逼他抬起头一样。崔韩率想，他脖子看上去快断了。而也正因为此他能看到夫胜宽上下夸张滚动着的喉结，如同沸水中慌乱无措的气泡在寻找一个出口。李硕珉从身后干他，一下一下地干到底，夫胜宽双手绵软无力，抓不住架子，每一下都被顶得往前冲。他高高翘起的性器不断地蹭着挂在那里的衣服，在黑色的布料上拖出一道道亮晶晶的水痕。崔韩率认出那是自己的黑衬衫，都疯了。  
  
“韩率啊，”这次是李硕珉了，他的声音也有些奇怪的扭曲，但比起夫胜宽要好太多，“你不想办法救救你的衬衫？”  
  
“你们这样很多次了吗？”崔韩率咬着牙齿问。  
  
回答他的是夫胜宽从齿缝里漏出来的呻吟——那声音听着真的很不妙，崔韩率暂时性地把注意力转移到了夫胜宽那里。他听过很多次夫胜宽叫床的声音了，虽然基本都隔着墙壁，可是不会是这样的，带有着真正的痛苦的声音。他不由自主地走向夫胜宽，后者脸色潮红，乞求一般地把自己向他这里凑——崔韩率伸手摸了摸夫胜宽的脸，夫胜宽呜咽一声，侧着头主动去追他的手。  
  
崔韩率怒不可遏地看向李硕珉：“他发烧了，烫得不正常。”  
  
“所以我们要帮胜宽出汗。”李硕珉一副轻描淡写的样子，但是从他的太阳穴滴下汗水来，砸在夫胜宽的背上。崔韩率又摸了摸夫胜宽的背，明明已经被做得昏昏沉沉，那里一丝汗也没有。李硕珉俯身凑到夫胜宽耳边——他因此进得更深了，夫胜宽漏出了一声哭喊一般的气音：“胜宽，发烧是不是要出汗了才能好？”  
  
“是，是，啊……韩率——”  
  
那语气真的是在乞求了。崔韩率叹了口气，伸手握住了夫胜宽微微抖动的性器——这是他第一次为别人手淫。夫胜宽大口吸着气，撒娇一样地靠在了崔韩率肩膀上。夫胜宽的性器算不上特别小巧，但的确不粗，崔韩率用三根手指裹着，轻轻地上下撸动。他用大拇指划过顶端的铃口和冠状沟，每次这样的时候夫胜宽都抖得像个筛子，连带着那根东西都跳动起来，要挣脱他的掌控一样。李硕珉空出一只手来，从身后逗弄他紧绷的穴口和完全暴露的会阴，夫胜宽真的哭了起来，眼泪弄湿了崔韩率的肩膀，他今天穿的是浅蓝色的上衣，那里慢慢地晕出一股深色来。崔韩率低着头，他直觉如果这里撞到了李硕珉的视线会发生什么不好的事——可是他哥哥的视线压迫着他，无孔不入地迫使他抬起头来。为了避免这个结果，崔韩率蹲下身去，张开嘴含住了那根东西。  
  
夫胜宽几乎是立刻就射了，射在崔韩率的嘴里。他抽抽搭搭地哭着，崔韩率半蹲着，低着头，他的喉结也滚动了一下，将那些精液吞了下去。并没有什么味道，也没有什么腥气——或者是他的感官已经麻木了。上面传来黏腻的声音，应该是李硕珉抽了出去，因为夫胜宽的腰部拱了起来，像是在挽留什么。过了一会儿李硕珉说：“韩率，想插进来吗？”  
  
崔韩率抬头瞪着李硕珉，后者笑着说：“胜宽在发烧，里面更热。”  
  
崔韩率没有接他的话，而是捧住了夫胜宽的脸，他一副茫然的样子，看上去就像一个无辜的受害者。崔韩率低声问他：“胜宽，你觉得呢？”  
  
夫胜宽还处在高潮的余韵中，李硕珉接管了他的上半身，崔韩率看着他们在自己面前接吻。他将其擅自作为某种答案，绕到夫胜宽身后把住了他的腰，那里的皮肤滚烫，泛着一片片海一样的红潮。他伸了两根手指进穴口，随意地捣弄着因为被使用过而很松软的甬道，夫胜宽呜呜地绷紧了背，他还没有过不应期，虽然身后的快感如同水一般涌来，身体却无法做出反应。崔韩率又加了一根手指，变本加厉地往更深的地方进，他能感到手指被咬紧了，夫胜宽真的不希望他再进去，他扭着头，用讨好的眼神看着崔韩率，想让他再等一等自己。  
  
“韩率是想用手指把胜宽操射吗？”李硕珉歪着头问，“啊……胜宽被看不起了——可今天射得比平时快，是不是因为韩率在？”  
  
崔韩率对李硕珉的挑衅不为所动，可是夫胜宽却会起反应。他的腿并拢了，崔韩率反射性地扒住了他的一边大腿，手指掐在大腿根的软肉上，留下一个清晰的印子。  
  
“如果有想要的东西的话，要说对不对？”  
  
崔韩率看着夫胜宽的手指僵了一下，然后伸到自己的身后，主动分开了自己的穴口。  
  
“想要……韩率进来——啊，操、操我……”  
  
崔韩率看着李硕珉说：“不带套也没事吗？”  
  
李硕珉夸张地做了一个“请”的手势。  
  
性器滑进去的时候夫胜宽哼了一声，吐出了李硕珉的性器喘着气。李硕珉摸着他的头：“怎么了？”  
  
“韩率的好大……”  
  
崔韩率能感觉到高热的甬道胡乱地收缩着，夹紧又被主人有意识地分开，他知道自己的尺寸肯定和李硕珉不一样，夫胜宽正在艰难地适应。他吐了口气，没有再次宽容夫胜宽，而是扶着他哥哥男友的腰直接操他。他的性器稍微有点上翘，在后入的姿势下比李硕珉能够更好地刺激到夫胜宽的敏感点，而且夫胜宽被强行从不应期中拽进情欲，没有一会儿腿就软得站不住，扶着李硕珉的身体往下滑。李硕珉捞着他的双臂强迫他站起来，夫胜宽的呻吟全被他的性器堵回喉咙里，只能爆发出几声模糊的哭泣。崔韩率每一次都破开层层叠叠的软肉，进到进无可进，他用一只手托着夫胜宽的腰，另一只手伸到前面，圈住他的性器根部向上套弄，每一下都很用力，要把最后一滴精液都榨出来。夫胜宽僵直着又射了一次，后面几乎绞得崔韩率发痛。高潮时下意识的深喉也让李硕珉射在他嘴里，现在只有崔韩率还没有得到满足了。他赌气一般地转而去抓夫胜宽的双臂，两只手拽着他的手腕，夫胜宽被迫往后撞，肩膀极力地向后，勒出背上的蝴蝶骨来。他还在缓慢地射精，精液不是喷出来的，而是涌流一般地缓慢地滴出来。李硕珉用手轻轻逗弄着他的乳头，夫胜宽张着嘴，嘴角边还带着李硕珉的精液。现在他可以叫了，可是却一个字也叫不出来了。  
  
崔韩率最后拔出来射在他的背上，浓稠的精液一路喷到他的后颈，沾在夫胜宽脖子上的吻痕旁边。李硕珉伸手抹了一把，张开五指对着崔韩率说：“你看，胜宽出汗了，他的病要好了。”  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 现在知道我写pwp有多菜了吧


End file.
